1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to actuators for aerosol containers, of the kind which are fitted to the containers and which have a movable actuating portion which is depressed to operate the aerosol valve. Such actuators, which are often referred to as "spray-dome" actuators, are to be distinguished from "button" actuators which are fitted to the valve stem of an aerosol container and which are bodily moved with the valve stem for actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to arrange spray-dome actuators so that they cannot easily be operated by a child. Such child resistance has been provided in various different ways, amongst which is the provision of two parts which are relatively rotatable between a first position in which the actuating portion is immovable or ineffective to achieve actuation, and a second position in which the actuating portion can move and is effective to achieve actuation. However, the arrangements hitherto proposed have suffered from various disadvantages, amongst which are extreme complexity and correspondingly high moulding costs, lack of visual appeal, difficulty of operation even for an adult, and vulnerability to damage or inadvertent operation during transit or at the point of display.